


Stuck With You

by MichiruCipher



Series: Love to Hate You [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alex is a fangirl for Bill, Bill is an asshole, Bill is still a jerk, Doritos get eaten alot, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reality AU, Slice of Life, lots of humor, some gore, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/pseuds/MichiruCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher thought he had everything planned out for his takeover of Gravity Falls, he even made sure he had deals in effect just in case something happen that he didn't plan on just because the future was forever changing on him at the last second. What he didn't count on was for Dipper Pines to even get a simple banishing spell wrong, sending him and the Pines family to a universe to where their world is nothing but a TV show and Bill is stuck in some female meatsack's head. Now not only does he has to deal with sharing a body with some chick, he has to find the Pines and find a way to get back to their world.</p><p>On top of that, now Bill has to deal with his "creator" after meeting him at something the meatsack called a Comic-con. Now with Alex following them around, Bill feels like he will never get back to his world. What's a demon to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is slight gore in this chapter.

The chaotic swirls of color that made up the dimension floated around the space that made up the void that was only filled up by the two slim figures and a huge sharp pendulum decorated with strange symbols around its sides that glows periodically before fading again. The pendulum remained unmoving as the figures looked upon it with a quaint look about them.

 

“ _Lv lw wlph iru Idwh wr vzlqj vlvwhu?_ ” the first figure asked with a coy smile upon their lips. The second one looks at the first with a eye that kept changing its color like the swirls of color behind them.

 

“ _Zkdw grhv wkh Rudfoh ri Ghvwlqb vdb?_ ” The second figure replies with a grin of their own as if they knew the answer to the question of the first figure already. The first figure lets out a bell ringing laugh that sends out a glowing rune towards the pendulum. As the final rune touches it, a triangle with a single eye appears in a blue glow in the pendulum’s center and starts to swing. The first figure then shakes as if suffering from a seizure, eyes glowing pure white as it spoke with a strange echo.

 

**_Rrw pqgf Eiuhur Rzs,_ **

**_Lh auyui lbty rki gmprp Fsflczcv,_ **

**_Rwbbucu aaet rthv txtblj,_ **

**_Xaet Qcvxagg nlg Jsmm ecyisea gfhmj Yiyj._ **

 

As the final word leaves the first figure’s lips, both of them break out in peals of laughter as they watch the pendulum swing back and forth. Its movement has started, so all they had to do was wait, and waiting was what they were both good at doing.

 

\--------------

 

Bill Cipher was growing restless in the Mindscape. Without Sixer, there was no one to really mess with that could understand what he was doing to them, and Fez was just boring.... I mean really… Just watching him scam a bunch of meatsacks all day just isn’t the same anymore as it was when he first started doing it when he pushed Sixer into the portal. Now that was entertaining!

 

“Yesh, what’s a demon to do to get some action around here anyway? It’s been what? Fourteen years since he disappeared already? Why am I getting bored in the first place?,” he talks out loud to himself. He creates some nightmares and sends them out to random people with a flick of his fingers just so he was doing something with himself. The resulting echoing screams he heard in the distance sent a thrill of pleasure through his being as the energy from their fear was gathered to him. At least that never got boring to him. Suffering was always something to go back to when his master plan was getting slow, it's not like the first time this has happen. The last time he had to wait even longer for Sixer to find the cave he left for him to discover and even that the stupid meatsack almost ruin by his crappy latin at the time. Why if it wasn’t for him, that stupid idiot still wouldn’t know how to pronounce even a simple summoning spell right. Maybe he should leave a gift for Fez again in front of the Shack. The last time he open the door to find a pile a deer teeth sitting there in front of him. It was hilarious. He never seen Fez freak out so much.

 

“Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Maybe this time I’ll look for a head so I can make it scream at him. That always gets a good reaction out of people in nightmares,” he laughs out loud to himself, “The idiot didn’t even know I pulled him in the Mindscape for the prank.”

 

It was then Bill felt a slight shift in the space around him. Nothing happens in the Mindscape without his knowing, and the shift just told him someone entered his realm. Something human it seems like. Strange, normally humans wouldn’t be able to enter the Mindscape, not yet in this point in time anyway depending on how the timeline goes, but Bill is sure he knows how this timeline ends. He floats towards the intruding human to just see what it might just mean for him when he sees a small figure on the ground looking wildly around. It was a brunette young girl around the age of five or six wearing a long purple nightgown, she was clinging to a small tan dog in her arms that looked like it seen better days by the way the nose was made out of string that was sloppily done. Strange, usually physical objects can’t be brought into the Mindscape. Bill rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he got closer to the girl above her. Welp, he wanted entertainment, and now it looks like he was going to get it at least for this moment.

 

“Heya kid!”

 

The girl pops up her head and stares at the triangle demon with wide hazel eyes while falling back onto the ground into a sitting position. The demon could tell it was more surprise than fear that made her fall back like that. Pity really that this girl doesn’t even realize that danger she is in, but then again, it’s more fun for him.

 

“Wh.. Who are you?” she asks, though he could tell in her mind it was more of a What are you? He lets out a chuckle as he floats around her head once and stops in front of her with his arm in greeting.

 

“Bill Cipher the name toots. I’m a Dream Demon,” he greets as he glows with joy at the horrified reaction the girl gives from hearing the word demon from him. Six years old and already knows that demons are bad, wow that’s a smart kid.

 

“A demon really? So you kill people and pull out their guts and stuff?” the girl asks after her eyes change from horrified to curiosity. Bill gives the girl a puzzling stare. Usually kids wouldn’t even bring up that kind of stuff. Anything gorey would send them crying to their parents. Maybe he can give her a good fright.

 

“Only when I feel like it or get bored. Sometimes I do it when they get me mad though like I did to this guy,” he repiles as he made a body appear in front of the girl with all the guts on the ground around it leaking blood. A scream was coming from a half ripped off throat as the body twitched all over.

 

At first the girl was surprised by the sudden appearance of the body in front of her, but then she carefully looked around on how it was presented and started chuckling a bit as she poked at one of the organs.

 

“Why are you laughing kid? You’re suppose to be scared,” Bill huffs at her. He didn’t like it that the girl was laughing. The girl looks at him and starts laughing out loud this time.

 

“The organs are spread out like a triangle. I just thought it was funny that’s how you mark your work,” she finally said as the laughter died down. The demon looks at the body again and notices that the girl was right, he never noticed that before. He finally lets out a few chuckles himself before making the body disappear again.

 

“Why ain’t you afraid of me kid? Don’t you know I can give you nightmares or do worse to you than I did to that body?” he finally asks. The thoughts he tries getting from her head keep shifting or were strangely blocked off to him. He guess the blocked ones she was blocking from herself from thinking as well so that wasn’t surprising. He wasn’t digging in her mind so he isn’t bothered to unblocked whatever she feels like repressing from herself. The girl looks at him with a deep sadness in her eyes, but Bill just keeps waiting for an answer, not like those types of eyes do anything to him anyway. This girl has been the most interesting thing that has happen to him for fourteen years, and he wonders how she will answer and how he can use her with that answer, because he feels he can use her for his plan in some way. Not for the master plan, no that will be fine as it is for now, but he feels she would be good for a contingency plan in case one of the other possible timelines occur. No telling what a not yet born Pine Tree can do when there are so many choices down Fate’s Path.

 

“No offense to you Mr. Cipher, but honestly I like you better than anyone else I’ve met in waking life. I’ll be sad when I’ll wake up and find this was nothing but a dream,” she says, “Plus you got good taste in art.”

 

Bill was shocked, and that’s rare for any demon to get. First the girl says she likes him, and then she says he has great taste in art. Wow, this girl has lost something in that mind of hers if she’s thinking that already. He can’t help but laugh out loud at the thought that this little meatsack likes his art with dead bodies. It was then he felt that shift again and he knew that the girl would be waking up soon, if he wanted to use her still, he needed to hurry things up now and do it.

 

“Looks like you’ll be waking up soon kid to find out that,” he says, morphing his bottom eye wrinkle into a parody of a grin. The girl looks sadly at him.

 

“Aww… I don’t want to go. I don’t belong there anyway. I always feel like I don’t fit in that world,” she cries out. Jackpot. He could use this.

 

“Well, how bout we make a deal then toots?” he casually asks, “You do me a favor in the future, and then I’ll grant your wish and take you away from your world?”

 

“Can you really take me away from there?”

 

“Course kid. I’m a being of infinite energy. Moving your meatsack from one universe to another really isn’t anything to me. Better hurry though, you're about to wake up any second and my offers don’t last forever. So what do ya say kid? Deal?” He holds out his hand and let’s the blue flames swirl itself around it, waiting for his victim to grab onto it. He can read her thoughts and know she is mesmerized by the chance to get her dream come true despite the cost. Suddenly she reaches out and grabs his hand and watches as the flames races up her arm.

 

“Deal,” she agrees as she watches the flames flicker across her arm and then fade away. It was then the girl disappears from the Mindscape and Bill is left alone once again. With the energy he got from the deal he just made, Bill is just feeling all giddy inside. Now he has a backup plan just in case something happens when he sets off his master plan in about sixteen years. Oh he can’t wait till then, Gravity Falls is going to be so fun with all his friends and the party he has been planning for the past thousand years. Rubbing his hands together Bill rushes off to another part of the Mindscape to savor the moments of the future, and make some plans for that prank he thought of for Fez earlier.

  
Unbeknownst to either him or the girl, in another universe a pendulum is swinging, now covered in blue flames and moving so slowly ever lower to some unseen victim below it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gsv Ertvmviv Pvb rh rm gsv Xzvhzi Xrksvi.


	2. Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write this up as I go, so sorry if this seems slow. Between work and babysitting four kids... Yeah. xD Plus I have to hide the files from one of the kids since he loves GF but he is way to young to read this yet he knows I'm writing a GF fanfic. *sighs*

It took everything Dipper had to be prepared for this moment. Finally, after saving Mabel from her prison with Wendy and Soos, finding Grunkle Stan and working on a way to save Ford from being a gold statue, and then gathering all the other people that were apart of Bill’s wheel for the final trap. Sadly Robbie was still a stone statue from one of those eye demons and Gideon was captured and tortured by Bill after the little rebellion he did after Dipper talked him out of stopping him from rescuing Mabel. He still felt guilty as he glanced at the block of diamond that Bill turned him into. So far, nothing the gang has tried worked on releasing him from whatever Bill did to him. He could see Mabel on her symbol with tears streaming down her face, but her eyes were filled with hatred at the yellow triangle in the center of the sealing circle. Even Fiddleford was acting sane for once and was standing without that once crazed look in his eyes as they all looked at the demon as Dipper prepared to recite the banishing spell he found in Ford’s study in the Shack’s secret basement. 

 

“Well, well, well, Pine Tree… So you finally trapped me and think you got the upper hand,” Bill mocked as he floated above the circle calmly. Dipper tried to ignore him as he looked down at the words on the papers in his hands. It would be up to him to recite the spell since Ford was still too weak to cast it himself. He glanced another look at Mabel to see her give him a thumbs up in support. He nodded with a slight nervous grin.

 

“It’s over Bill,” the brunette said fiercely at the demon that caused so much pain to him and his family for so many years. It was now time to finally end it all between them. Finally Dipper Pines would best Bill Cipher and would never have to deal with his obnoxious ways ever again. 

 

“Is it really Pine Tree? You think that spell from that hack Sixer over there is really going to work?” the demon sneered at him. 

 

“Shut up demon!” Ford shouted at Bill with his fists shaking in anger. Bill turned his eye upon the older Pine and let his lower eyelid wrinkle into a mock grin. 

 

“Or what? Like Pine Tree keeps telling me, I’m oh soooo finished here Sixer. I can’t move out of this circle, and apparently you created a spell to banish me and finally trap me in the Mindscape once and for all. Ahahahahahahahaha!,” Bill laughed as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “I mean really, did any of you really think this though? Do you really think this will work as it is? You should have done more research Pines family before rushing into things. I’ll give you a warning before you start making the biggest mistake of your lives. Stop now or you will regret this.”

 

Dipper glared at the triangle as he spoke. What did Bill mean by the spell not working? There is no way the spell can go wrong. Everyone is in the circle, all those who fit Bill’s symbols, the spell right in front of him is what Ford had spent all those days in isolation researching before all this craziness happen. Bill has to be lying about it. There is no way the spell is wrong, Ford knew what he was doing when he wrote down the spell for Bill. Bill was just doing this to escape from his fate. Nothing was going to go wrong.

 

“Hate to tell you kid, but it will. Here, I’ll even make a final deal with you Pine Tree. Just put a stop to all of this nonsense now and I promise  NOT TO KILL ANYONE ELSE! ” Bill shouted the last part in his demonic tone as he grew and turned red while staring at the 12 year old boy. Dipper flinched at the voice, but it only strengthened his resolve to go through with the plan. 

 

“No Bill, no more deals. It's time to end this now,” Dipper snapped at him as he heard words of encouragement around the circle. He started the spell, the Latin words sounding strange spilling out of his lips, but he focused on pronouncing them correctly. The demon turned red as he heard the words being chanted and tried to struggle against the binds of the circle, but it was made to well. There would be no escape for Bill Cipher from the fate that was awaiting him. 

 

With the chant growing louder from Dipper’s mouth, he felt his body getting hotter as the light grew bright around the whole circle. Even the others started up their part of the chant. Something felt off to Dipper by this point, but he knew he couldn’t stop the spell now. The magic had taken hold of him, forcing more words out of his mouth as the spell wrapped itself around Bill. Was this feeling what Bill meant by the spell not working? The demon in front of him was growing smaller from the power of the spell, struggling even more now that he was physically being affected by the spell. 

 

It was near the end of the spell when Dipper realize his mistake and when everything went to hell. He heard Bill chanting something himself, but nothing he had never heard before and felt a tug on him. He gave a final look around as he came to the conclusion to the spell and noticed what was wrong, everyone but Robbie and Gideon could chant the spell. That’s what Bill meant! Without everyone chanting the spell would fail or do something…

 

BANG!

 

A loud noise could be heard from the center of the circle and a vortex appeared above where Bill was. Everyone looked up at it in horror, but no one could move while stuck in the motions of the spell. Bill could be heard laughing wildly as he was being sucked into the portal and suddenly Dipper felt himself rising as well. He felt the spell release him, but the vortex didn’t disappear and he saw Mabel and the Stans floating as well. 

 

“Mabel! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” he cried out as they were being toward the portal. No one else was able to move from their places as the Pines family was lifted towards what Bill already faded into. 

 

“Don’t worry kids! We’ll figure a way out of this!” Stan yelled as he tried to fight the pull. Ford was trying to fight the pull as well with old of his artifacts, but nothing was working. Whatever was happening, it was too strong for the experienced adventurer to handle. 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel called out as she was the first to reach the portal behind Bill. She disappeared in front of his eyes followed by Stan and then Ford. He could hear the screams of the others below him as the vortex swallowed him soon after. 

 

Should have taken the deal Pine Tree,  a familiar voice said in his head as it crackled when the darkness took him.

 

\-----------------------

 

Michiru Silvers was just your typical twenty-six year old introverted programmer who just happen to like watching anime and certain cartoons on the Disney Channel. Right now she was lying on her bed in her favorite yellow and white triangle pjs, her short brunette hair clipped back so the bangs wouldn’t fall in front of her face, hazel eyes stared at the tv screen in front of her as the finale of Gravity Falls played out on the screen. She had been waiting so long for this day as well as many of other the GF fans across the net. She even planned to bring out the old cosplay to go to a party later in the week if she was up to it depending on how the series would end. She always hated the fact that Alex Hirsch would end the series after only two seasons. She watched as Dipper and the gang trapped Bill Cipher in the circle and traded words with each other.  Michiru wondered what Bill was talking about as well as she could see a dozen of other twitter people posting about his comments on her phone. When the whole circle started chanting she got the mistake right away.

 

“Oh my! Dipper stop!” she screamed at the screen, “The circle isn’t complete! Robbie and Gideon can’t chant with the rest of you! I don’t want any of you to die!”

 

Michiru could barely hear the pings now as more tweets came pouring in over the GF hashtag, as she focused on the voices on the screen. The light was getting brighter and when the vortex appeared she jumped off the bed and rushed closer to get a better look. Just as Bill disappeared into the vortex Michiru felt a chill in the room and suddenly felt as if something landed on top of her, knocking her on the ground on the floor. She could hear the voices on the TV still, but it felt like something heavy was pressed onto her, making her vision go hazy. It was as Bill’s crackling was heard when she felt like her whole body was being torn apart by something inside of her. The pain was so intense that she let herself be taken by the darkness. She could have sworn she heard that laugh in her head as well as she lost consciousness. 

 

She came to seeing blue in front of her. At first she didn’t know what it was, but as her mind tried to make sense of the flickering blue swirls she realized it was flames. Michiru jumped up to see where they were coming from and realized the flames were all over her body.

 

“What the fuck?!” she cried out in horror. She tried to bat them out, but nothing was happen till suddenly they just vanished into thin wisps of grey and black smoke. It was then she felt something stir inside of her mind that made her flinch. It felt unnatural and invading to her.

 

“That ain’t no way to think of your new mindmate toots,” a familiar voice said in her mind.

 

“What…” Michiru started, but she was trying to pinpoint the voice. Wait… Blue flames, the way it talked, and that familiar tone… But… It was just a TV show. He wasn’t  real . Just a character someone made up. It couldn’t be Bill Cipher the Dream Demon. 

 

“The one and only toots! Now just go to sleep since we need to talk,” Bill said. And for the second time within the past few hours, Michiru passed out onto the ground yet again.

 

\------------------

 

She woke up with sand in her face, but the strange thing to her that it was all white. She blinked some more as she got up from the gritty ground and looked up at the grey and black sky to see the dull white stars shining above and beyond the shoreline. It reminded her of something she used to dream of once, but she couldn’t place it. Since everything was in shades of grey, she figured this was her personal mindscape. God she hoped she was dreaming or she was at least going insane, but it she wasn’t she was in deep shit. If she was really in her mindscape that meant he was here around somewhere...

 

“Right up here Mich!” an echoing voice called out right above her. Michiru looked up to see Bill Cipher in all of his golden assholeness glory, waving his golden cane too close to her for any comfort. He gave her an eye roll as he must had picked up on her thoughts about him.

 

“So, am I going insane or am I somehow dead and this is my personal hell?” she asked looking up at the demon above her. She knew she had to tread carefully with Bill. She knew even canon Bill was unstable and was not to be trusted. Even most of the fanfictions she had read all agreed on his temper and insanity. She flinched as Bill came closer to her face and started poking her with his cane.

 

“I don’t know are you kid? All I can say that you ain’t dead that’s for sure. I ain’t got no use for a dead body after all,” Bill chuckled at his joke, “But you did make a deal with me when you were six, let’s say around 16 years ago.” Michiru looked confused at his words at first. A deal? When she was six? 

 

“Wait… I was six 19 years ago,” she said aloud first as she realize something with a laugh, “Oh jeez, you still think it’s 2012 don’t you!” Even with how strange the situation was, she couldn’t help but laugh at this simple oversight that he made. She couldn’t even stop when he whacked her with his cane and knocked her over back into the sand. 

 

“Shut up! How am I supposed to know how time differs in this universe? Not like I ever left mine toots,” Bill snapped as he grew bigger and red at her. Red flames erupted all over his body as he got angry and Michiru finally sobered up enough to close her mouth before he sets her on fire or something. She really didn’t want a repeat of what happen of when she woke up before she first heard Bill, even if she somehow knew the flames didn’t really harm her. 

 

“Okay, okay. Yesh, sorry. Calm down ya almighty Dorito dork,” she muttered as she sat back up and brushed the sand off her. She hoped she didn’t wake up with the sand still on her, she hated washing it out of her clothes and other places.

 

“What’s a Dorito?” he asked. She rolled her own eyes this time and ignored the question. 

 

“So what deal did I just happen to make with you and why don’t I remember it?” she asked trying to redirect the conversation. Bill made himself smaller and settled himself on her lap. He actually felt warm where he touch her skin, but she figured that was because he was a being made of pure energy after all. 

 

“Well, you meatsacks tend to forget stuff as you age so I’m not surprise you forgot about a dream that happen 19 years ago Mich. Basically the deal was you do a favor for me and I’ll take you away from your universe,” Bill explained. Ignoring the fact that again Bill was calling her a very much shorter version of her name that she didn’t like, the deal was something that sounded like she would make at the time. Especially with what happened at that time in her life. She shivered as she fought the repressed memories and re-locked them wherever they were in here. She didn’t need Bill going through those if this really turns out she really isn’t dreaming or something.

 

“You really ain’t dreaming Mich. I’m here in your head till we find a way to get me back to my own dimension. I just didn’t expect to get stuck.”

 

“Wait… Stuck?” Michiru questioned the demon in her lap with a glare, “What do you mean stuck?” Bill flipped his face around so his eye could look straight at her’s as his body seem to lift a bit in a sigh.

 

“Well… When I first cast the counter-spell to make sure I could call in the favor I didn’t expect that your universe didn’t have its own Mindscape. So when I entered your world I kinda had to make your head into a mindscape and semi-possess your body. So we are kinda mind and body buddies now!” Bill explained as his lower eyelid did it's weird grin thing. Michiru just really wanted to bang her head on something right now, but since the closest thing was Bill, she didn’t trust him to not stab her head or something if she did headbutt him, and he might even take offense to it. Though personally she thought he would think it was a riot. Why her? She was doing just fine on her own. She had plenty of freelance work, she was finally working on her awkwardness with people, and she was finally was going to make friends at the GF party next weekend. Now she was hit with the biggest jerk from the show himself. Not only that, he just basically said he could also possess her as well as talk in her head. Yeah… Say goodbye to any chance of a normal life.

 

“Fuck me…” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Aww, we just met Mich. We should get to know each other better,” Bill said with an evil chuckle. Now she really wanted to punch the demon. Just wait till she woke up. She was so eating the damn Doritos just to see how he reacted. She just sighed and felt very tired, but she knew there was a few more questions she needed to see if he would answer.

 

“Just answer a few things if you are willing at least,” she started, “What was up with the blue flames when I first woke up? What happened to Dipper and the other Pines family members? And where do we even go from here?” Bill gave her a glare with his half-lidded eye and put his hand on his side as if in thought.

 

“Well I guess it can’t hurt anything to answer those. I really should charge you ya know, but I’m feeling a bit generous since we are sharing a meatsack now. Especially since I’ve never had a female one before,” Bill said as Michiru silently doubted about him being anything close to “generous”, “Since we’re sharing the body now, I thought it would be a good idea to make sure I had a way to protect myself and you so I made sure the body could use my demonic powers to an extent. Nothing like what I can normally do in here, but it’ll be enough for now. I’ll even teach you how to control some of it if you behave like a good servant. As for Pine Tree and his family, all I know they are somewhere in this universe. And before you even interrupt like I see in your mind you’re about to do, I cannot pinpoint their location since I no longer have my eyes or omniscience. Lastly, we ain’t going anywhere right now. I just got here Mich and I wanna have some fun with this new body.”

 

Now she really did raised her hand to facepalm it this time. She knew what his type of fun meant. She was not going to have any of his sock puppet antics here.

 

“No. No. No. NO. You are not going to cause any type of harm to my body Bill Cipher or I swear I will kick your isosceles assface to yet another dimension filled with demented rabid squares or something,” she snapped at him. Bill just stared at her outburst and then broke out in his evil laughter that echoed across the mindscape. 

 

“Oh wow, that’s a new one Mich. I knew you were gonna be interesting when I made that deal with you,” he chuckled as he pretended to wipe away a tear of laughter from his eye, “Now what do you say we wake up from here and see what interesting changes I did to you kid.”

 

“Wait… What changes…” But before she could finish she felt Bill whack her on the back of the head with his cane and heard his laughter as she got knocked out of the mindscape. She really had to find a way to get revenge on the fucking Dorito asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfubo pelria exsb zebzhba efp jfka,  
> Cbw ybzxjb x exzh lsbo qfjb,  
> Pellqfkd Pqxo txp pbq ql cxii,  
> Mfkb Qobb txp cxqba ql ilpb qebj xii.


	3. Ciphers and Doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is alot longer than I thought it would be. Heh. ^^' Been busy with work mostly and life. Four kids are trouble. I'll try to keep writing as fast as I possibly can though. I am glad some people are liking the story though. Please R&R.

Pain was the first thing Michiru was able to register when she woke up on the floor in her room. She gathered she must have hit her shoulder on the end table when Bill knocked her out by the dull pain throbbing there, but she also felt a sharp pain in the palm of her right hand. She lifted it up and saw her fork from dinner sticking out of it. She must have stabbed herself it while she got knocked out. Oh the fucking irony of it all.

 

_Ahahahahahahaha. I like the new jewelry piercing Mich. Looks good on our body._

  
“Baka… And it's still my body!” she replied with a growl as she yanked the fork out of her hand and watched the blood well up out of the wound. She heard a chuckle in her head as she felt a strange feeling in her limbs and her hand moved to her mouth without her doing it and licked at the blood running down it.

 

“Ohh you blood is tasty Mich,” Bill said with her mouth in his voice. He was using her mouth! She panicked and fought at the strange feeling, but it only made Bill laugh at her attempts to regain control. “Really now, I told you we are going to be sharing. I need time to get used to your body.”

 

_Go back to being a dang voice in my head already Bill! You know what, just go back to being a fucking cartoon already! I liked you better when you weren’t real!_

 

“Hate to break it to you toots, but I always was real, just not in your universe,” Bill crackled as he stumbled around the room in her body. He was able to find his way to the bathroom and examined themselves in the mirror. Michiru saw just by what Bill meant by changes when they talked in the Mindscape. Her eyes were now liquid gold instead of her usual hazel, her hair that was once all brown now had blond bangs that could cover one eye if she wanted, and when Bill decided to open their mouth she saw her upper and lower canines were now fangs.

 

_Great, guess I’m not leaving the house again. My id won’t match with those eyes Bill._

 

“Relax, the eyes will change back once you get full control, and once we learn to work together it will only be one of our eyes that changes. Neither of us want to be just a voice in the head anyway, which is what you are now by the way,” he said while checking out our face. When he started unbuttoning the pjs Michiru really had enough.

 

_Oh come on, don’t do what I know you are about to do._

 

“What I never had boobs before,” Bill commented while rubbing their hands on them. Michiru just sighed and yelped when Bill started pinching the nipples. It was with that she felt she had control of the body again and the fact the eyes turned back to hazel in the mirror.

 

“Really Bill!” She buttoned the pjs back up and walked right back out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with a huff, “You better not try to take over and play with my vagina either asshole. That’s off limits.” She could just feel his eye roll in her head and his disappointment at not getting more time with the body.

 

_Yesh, even I know my limits kid._

 

“Sure ya do,” Michiru said with an eye roll as she leaned over the bed to her nightstand and open the cabinet for a certain bag of snack food she enjoys. The red bag crinkled as she hauled the cheesey treasures into her lap and opened it up. As she brought out the first triangle shaped chip she felt the strange feeling being in the hand that held the chip.

 

_You are not eating that._

 

Damn he read her intentions with the chip. Must not like it when meatbags eat triangle shaped things. She smirks as she quickly brings her head down and snaps at the chip in her hand. The nacho cheese flavor just runs down her throat and puts her in a state of bliss.

 

“Fuck off Bill. I ain’t stopping myself from eating doritos just because you don’t want me from consuming mini yous,” she growled as she fought for control of the hand that held the remains of the chip she already ate. She could feel the anger of him in the back of her mind. Shit, her vision was turning red from him now.

 

_So that’s why you’ve been calling me that name! Well you throw that out right now because you ain’t eating them anymore Mich._

 

Michiru laughed as her vision turned redder from his fury at finding out where her nickname for him came from. She ate some more chips while they fought for control of the body to stop her from eating them. She found it funny that he got mad over a fucking corn chip. Later she might look back on this and think this was the point where she might have just started losing her mind because of the fucking demon, but right now she was enjoying herself since the whole incident started and poking the demon triangle with the stick so to speak was making all this seem normal. Well normal as things would be now it seems.

 

“Make me Dorito, your children are dying as we speak,” she taunted as she ate a few more chips. Her vision went full on red and flames engulf her hands and the bag in a blaze of fury from the mind demon. “What the hell Bill! You didn’t have to burn them!”

 

The remains of the doritos laid on the floor in ashes and Michiru pouted at her lost of her favorite snack. Her only hope was that he doesn’t try to burn the pizza when she eats that for breakfast in the morning or she might actually have to go out and eat. She doesn’t even want to think what might happen if she went out in public with Bill being able to take control at any time. She shivered at the thought.

 

_That’s better. No more of you sexually teasing me. And be realistic, do you really think I would go out of my way to embarrassed you in public._

 

Michiru was dumbstruck by the first comment.

 

“Sexually teasing you! With fucking doritos! You have got to be kidding me!” she shouted.

 

_Not kidding Mich. So no more of these doritos things or you are getting some steamy dreams in your mindscape tonight._

 

“Go fuck yourself then,” Michiru growled, “Damn it all Bill, those are my favorite. And I don’t even want to know how you would even get “steamy” in my mindscape. I have enough imaginings for that in my head for a lifetime thank you very much.”

 

_What’s that suppose to mean? And I can’t fuck myself. I’m a fucking triangle toots._

 

Michiru just face palmed at Bill’s cluelessness and then got an idea.

 

“Why don’t you find out yourself then? I bet you haven’t even explored my memories yet right? Tonight I’ll show you what I mean,” she said with a smirk. Bill could read Michiru’s mind, but the intention behind that smirk was hidden by some ever changing thought he couldn’t grasp on. Before he could try to figure it out he saw a flicker from the tv and a gasp from his Mich.

 

“Hey the final episode in on again. Strange seeing it now since you’re here,” she commented staring at the screen.

 

_How is it strange? Don’t they have reruns of shows in your world?_

 

“Well yeah, but it will be the same failed ritual again that got you here right? I guess it wouldn’t be like it was happening again, but playing more like one of your memories or something. I mean, since when they created the show in this universe it was said it was based off of your point of view watching the twins,” Michiru explained.

 

_Whoever thought to do it like that must have been a genius. But yeah, it should be like a memory being replayed. The ritual shouldn’t have any effect this time around. Honestly if Pine Tree never messed up the spell in the first place your world would have never gotten involved._

 

“Then what would have happen to you?” Michiru asked curiously.

 

_Eh, just would have trapped me again in the Mindscape with no physical body. I’m too powerful for the spell to fully work to banish me all the way to the Nightmare Realm. I’m surprised they never noticed their mistake till it was too late. It was so unlike Pine Tree to be honest._

 

“Hmm… I thought that about Dipper too. He should have saw that way before starting the spell when he first looked over the notes. I only didn’t because from my point of view I couldn’t read the notes, not that I could read latin anyway. I saw the mistake once the others started chanting, but Dipper didn’t even realize it till way after then,” she replied only slightly focus on the tv replaying the events of Dipper and Mabel saving Ford and the others captured from Bill, “I only wonder if there was anything after you knocked me out. Like a final cipher after the credits and of course the final picture. I haven’t dared to look on tumblr or twitter about it yet.”

 

_Why would you care about some silly codes?_

 

“Think about it Bill for one second. You are now in my world because the ritual that you assume that was suppose to go right for so long went wrong. The “creator” of the show Alex said that Gravity Falls was ending this season. This was suppose to be the final episode for the entire series. Does having you and the entire Pines family disappearing into a vortex sound like a proper series end to you? If it was just you, maybe, but the supposed main characters of a tv series that people are crazy about? No, that ain’t happen in this universe or any that I know of. So I have a feeling we need to discover just what happen after you all disappeared into the portal and exactly how the show “ended” for us in this universe,” Michiru explained.

 

Bill pondered on what she said to him. It made sense. He never saw the ritual failing till he was actually trapped in that forsaken circle. It was like something blocked his vision of it till that final moment. He wasn’t the type to like being played with, especially when it involved his all-seeing eye, and now he felt the lost of it greatly. He has to rely on his memories of the knowledge he has gained over the years instead of just plucking it out of his realm like he used to. He still had plenty of his knowledge, enough to still claim to be all-knowing, but now there was going to be holes, and the knowledge of knowing that was driving his own tattered demonic mind even more to the brink of insanity. He wished Pine Tree was here just so he could shove more forks into him. Not only because seeing Pine Tree do it was more hilarious, but he noticed from waking up with his Mich earlier with the fork in their palm that it hurt more than when he did it in Pine Tree’s body. It must be because what he had to do to stay his Mich in the first place. He didn’t like the fact that he did it, but he had no choice. It was either that or he would have disappeared.

 

Michiru paid attention to the first set of ciphers that she had already solved with her friends from the first half hour of the show to see nothing new in them. Just the usual warnings about a Pines not surviving and some random fact about what happen during the first part of the show. Some weird fact about Shermie liking bow ties till he turned blue in the face. It was a bit odd for the final episode, but she also remember something of the sort from the 3ds game she played. She wondered why Bill was only mentioned vaguely in that game once, yet the twins were in the actual cave where Ford found his summoning ritual. Strange and stranger.

 

_You’ll hurt your head thinking about things that don’t matter._

 

“So you say jerkface,” Michiru muttered under her breath, “Why can you read my mind easily, yet I only hear you if you speak to me? If we’re so called mindmates shouldn’t it work both ways?”

 

_Wow someone seems to have forgotten her demon history already. Hello, I’m Bill Cipher, Dream Demon and Master of the Mind. Yesh, and I thought Pine Tree was dense at times but you can take the cake Mich._

 

Michiru’s face grew red at the insult the demon threw at her. It wasn’t that she had forgotten the fact, but she just haven’t thought about it much. Mostly because she thinks the master of the mind stuff was bullshit from what she has seen of Bill from the show and it was built up from cockiness, but that could have really been she never really knew anything at all. She only saw what she was allowed to see and that was mostly what Dipper saw, so just maybe Dipper made the same assumptions about the demon as well that led to all of this mess.

 

“Fine… Sorry…”

 

_What? I don’t think I heard that right Mich. Mind saying it louder?_

 

Goddamn his cocky attitude.

 

“Sorry you fucking Dorito. Now take it or leave it before I find my extra hidden stash of corn chips and make the rest of your night a living hell,” Michiru growled at the demon as he laughed at her.

 

_More like hell for you, but go for it. I’ll enjoy seeing that red face panting and moaning underneath me._

 

“Urg… No Bill. That will never happen even in your worst nightmares,” she sighed. She glanced back up at the screen again and saw the show was almost back up to the point of the ritual. It was easy now to see where Dipper made his mistake with the spell. Ford was rushing him with setting it up. Anytime it seems when Dipper makes his biggest mistake it somehow leads back to that man. Not that she ever hated Ford, she even had her share of a strange dream or two about the man, but he was too egotistic for her taste. Well, so was a certain someone else, but she was trying not to think about THAT right now.

 

_Too late. Plus you are wearing triangle pajamas, big give away kid. It’s hilarious really._

 

“It was a present from someone, so no it isn’t. I hate you Cipher,” she muttered as she grew red in the face again. She could hear his laughter bounce around in her head.

 

_The feeling is mutual, if I actual had any. Ahahahahaha!_

 

“Yeah what a riot,” Michiru said with a roll of her eyes, “Now can you please shut up so I don’t miss anything! The ritual is starting again and I’m sure you would love to see yourself get beaten again.” She could just feel the demon fume abit inside her head at the comment, but it was the truth, he did lose if he was now stuck here. Best to make focus and see if there was any hints here for a way to reverse things. If not, maybe option 2 would work now she is thinking about it, though she really doesn’t feel up to leaving the house now she is in this situation.

 

_What’s option 2?_

 

“I’ll tell you when we get to that point Bill. And that will greatly depend on how you act if we can’t find any clues here,” Michiru simply said as they both watched the ritual on the tv again. Nothing seem different from before, it went as it did the first time and nothing stood out to either of them. The only thing new to Bill was seeing the aftermath of what happened after he entered the vortex. While he knew the Pines family had entered it with him, he didn’t know how they struggled or cried out at one another. It was satisfying to see it playing out in front of him. Michiru sighed at feeling the demon’s glee at the torment of the Pines, but she knew better than to comment on it. Bill did had some kind of obsession with Dipper after all it seems like from what she saw from the show, and it didn’t help with all the fanfictions out there that go overboard with that fact. She smiled at the thought of her dare for him tonight. He was in for such a surprise.

 

Finally the light on the screen had disappeared, this was a part that neither human or demon had seen when they got knocked out by whatever happened when Bill entered this universe. The others that remained in the circle were in a state of shock as the magic faded around them. Even when the rift closed and the curses were lifted from those who were changed from the incident. Even the vortex was gone from the sky, leaving nothing but a clear blue sky, like nothing had happen for the last few weeks. Wendy fell to the ground first, unable to comprehend that she just lost her two best buddies.

 

“This can’t be happening. Where did they go?” she asked. Fiddleford looked up to where the vortex was, eyes shining with tears.

 

“To wherever that demon went. Bill must have changed the spell after it backfired on us, they must have been dragged into it since their blood was used to make most of the trap to bind the demon,” he explained sadly.

 

“What do we do now?” Soos asked the group, looking like a lost child. Wendy went to where the middle of the circle was and looked straight up into the sky.

 

“We wait. Dipper and the others will find a way back. If he found a way to save Mabel, free Ford, and even to defeat Bill three times, then I know he will find a way to get back home to us,” Wendy said with conviction. The others stood there staring at the sky as well, then slowly the screen fades to black like a blinking eye. Credits rolled on the bottom of the screen as viewers saw the whole town of Gravity Falls in the top part as the seasons seem to change. As they roll to a close, Michiru noticed exactly three years passed by via the seasons before the cipher appear and she took the picture before it faded away. She was able to get the final cipher picture as well when it flashed up on the screen as well as the show finally ended. With the completion of the show she turned the tv off and got off the bed with her phone to move towards her desk on the other side of her room.

 

_What are you doing?_

 

“Gonna see if I can translate these codes or not now. One should be a simple caesar 3+, but I suspect the other one will be another vigenere cipher. Figuring out the key word might be a challenge if it hasn’t been found yet,” Michiru explained as she plopped down in front of the dual screen pc system she built herself. She loved this baby when she finally raised the funds to buy all the parts she needed with her freelancing. She opened her cloud to see the photos she just took with her phone to see the codes better on both screens. She then brought up the code site to see which code was the caesar code. Each code was odd, but she wonder which would be more revealing. The one under the town looked like this:

 

**Wkhlu zruog lv pdgh xs, exw qrz wkhb'uh qrw,**

**Wkh ilyh duh orvw lq d zruog ri uhdolwb.**

**Wr ilqg wkhp vwduw zlwk d xqolnhob jluo,**

**Zkr pdgh d ghdo wkdw zloo qhyhu hqg.**

 

The next one was a bit more worrying. It was from the center picture of the code map from the second season. It contained Bill’s wheel, but Bill was still missing from its center and now four of the symbols were ripped out as well. The crescent, the six-fingered hand, the shooting star, and the pine tree. It was a clear sign that all five of them was no longer in that world and it made Michiru shiver at the sight. The code was a tad long around the wheel as well and went like this:

 

**Fw ilb kbwu sjqv gzm obak zavo,**

**Olv Kqmt vn Ulwixn ayg tqfla syzqyy Hveav Gfm.**

**Iyemxwii otiv dij fgae, vru jqdght nbsb hvw yaplgu,**

**Mmyjgecmey ycua mex sb eci swsqpuqea.**

 

She figured out the first code quickly as it was the caesar code. The lines were a bit odd though, it was like someone knew what would happen with the ritual. It was strange. There was no way someone in this world could predict this, could there. Not even Bill predicted this outcome fully.

 

_Hey, I had you ready didn’t I? Always have a backup plan, even if everything seems to be going right._

 

“Sure Bill. Still doesn’t explain how you were blindsided at the last moment or how the code seems to know where you all are now. It mentions you are all here in this world by the first two lines alone. Though I know the third line means me, what does it mean by a deal that will never end?” Michiru questioned the demon. She somehow could feel Bill pondering on how to answer her question.

 

_Honestly no clue kid._

 

“Bullshit,” Michiru cursed at the demon, but she knew he wasn’t gonna talk if he didn’t want to. She sighed as she tried to figure out the second code. She was right with it being a Vigenere since none of the other combos of unraveling the secrets worked. Also none of the keys that she thought it could be worked. She tried looking online to see if anyone figured the second code out yet and came up with nothing surprisingly, which was even more strange. Even the best codebreakers would have broken the code by now, Alex had never made them this hard. And speaking of Alex Hirsch, there was no way he planned this ending of the episode so what did he had to say on it. She opened another window to twitter to bring up the popular twitter account and saw a shocking post made by the creator of Gravity Falls.

 

“I know what everyone is thinking and this final episode of Gravity Falls was not the original episode that was not suppose to air. Someone tampered with it just before launch which resulted in this type of ending to look like a continuation of the series, and at the same time we can no longer find any traces of the original episode. We are looking into the situation. Another odd thing is that our animators say the produced episode is their work, but they do not remember working on it. Even I cannot understand the meaning of the first caesar code or break the second code. If anyone has any information please contact me via my email alex.hircsh@xxxxxx.xxx”

 

It was contained in a few twitter posts, but the meaning was clear. The ending was not planned by the creator, meaning there was something transcending dimensions to change things around in the timeline. Bill even felt shocked at the thought that crossed Michiru’s mind.

 

_I really don’t think it’s something that big Mich. It could be just a cause and effort from the changes._

 

“Maybe…” Michiru amended, “Though we really need the key to that second code. At least Option 2 will work now. I wasn’t sure before since he is a busy guy.”

 

_Now will you tell me what this Option 2 is?_

 

“Well, Option 2 is a face to face meeting with your supposed creator Alex Hircsh. With this I can email him and tell him I have info that he will want to have, and with that party coming up, it’s a place where we can meet and it won’t be too strange if you happen to take over as long as you don’t do any magic,” Michiru explained calmly, though inside she was frightened, especially since the party means her few cosplay friends would be there.

 

_And how won’t this be strange?_

 

She could tell he was intrigued about a party where he could be himself, even if limited by a female body and lack of being allowed to use powers. She smiled as her mind turned to her closet where a certain outfit was hanging. Oh yes, she might hate the demon for messing up her life tonight and for now on, but she did had a fascination about him before then. One that helped her break out of that shell she built around herself for all of these years. Especially with a certain friend that became her close companion at many cons as they put on acts on the floor and in the hotel room. She gave a small chuckle as she felt the demon try to pry into her mind about exactly her meaning was about it, but he’ll just have to wait till she was ready, she was already learning how to block the demon from certain thoughts if she didn’t exactly think about them.

  
“Well Bill, what do you know about Cosplay?” she asked innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first cipher is suppose to be solvable now while the second is not. If you do solve the second now, congratz! That just means you got creative with trying to figure out the key, but the translation for the second cipher will be in the story itself so don't worry for those non-codebreakers out there!


	4. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry X-Mas all! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out! I actually planned for this chapter to contain something else, but it turned out I had to push that event to the next chapter it seems like. XD This chapter actually surprised me in a way as well, especially at the end with how things are going. 
> 
> Warning: Mention of Self-Harm, Mention of Suicide Attempt (At End of Chapter)

Already the night was getting late, and even with Michiru being knocked out by the demon once, she was feeling exhausted by the events of the night. After finally explaining the art-form of fun of cosplaying to Bill, she could tell he was thinking on a lot of things. She might as well show him the damn outfit before bed, but she wasn’t putting it on tonight for his amusement. Michiru got up out of her computer chair and walked over to the closet while the demon was still in thought and opened up the door to show the outfit she would wear to cons and parties at times when she would feel brave enough to venture out. She smirked just before she felt herself lose control of her body as Bill took control to examine the outfit.

 

_ Seriously? Over a damn suit? _

 

“You will never understand a demon and his taste in class,” Bill said as he ran their fingers over the black silk vest with golden triangle buttons that would go under the long yellow tail-coat. There white shirt underneath that held up the assemble with a wooden hanger and had a silk black tie draped around it. In the closet he could see a hat case that he bet would hold a special black top hat and leaning against some boxes was a golden cane. There was also a book next to the hat case on the shelf that looked like a photo album. 

 

_ Sure, like you just made this appeared out of thin air instead of me working for months on getting the outfit just right. I have no ‘class’ apparently. You’re not wearing the suit tonight. _

 

“Why not? It’s made just for us Mich! Don’t you feel it calling for us?”

 

_ Umm… Yeah… I’m sure suits don’t talk for one, and no. I am tried and the body is tried. We need sleep. _

 

“Pfft… Demons don’t need sleep. Not like you would dream anyway,” Bill replied with a smirk.

 

_ I’m not a demon you damn psychotic dorito! I’m human with you in my head and taking over my body!  _

 

“Fine, but I am taking this,” Bill relented as he took the album out of the closet and walked back towards the bed. Michiru went into panic mode since that was her cosplay photos. She didn’t want Bill to see those pictures, at least if she could help it. The demon was chuckling as he laid down on the bed to flip though the album while she tried to fight for control again. 

 

_ Oh come on, put that back. There’s nothing in there for you to see. _

 

“Nope! I want to see if it's as embarrassing as the ones Shooting Star takes of Pine Tree,” Bill smirked as he flipped to a random page. The first one was of Michiru dressed in the Bill costume pretending to fight a couple dressing up like the older Pine Twins. She remembered that memory, it was the big Stan Twins vs Bill war of Tekkocon. There was a few more pics on the page of multiple Bills teaming up with her against more Stans in different positions. Even one Bill and Sixer ended up making out afterward, but she knew the actual people and they were married so it was no big thing for her, but she didn’t like the ship itself. For some reason thinking about that last part made the body she wasn’t in control of right now shiver. Did Bill just get disgusted by that?

 

_ Remind me not to let you use my pc if you get shivers just for me thinking about that shipping. _

 

“The body was just cold, it has nothing to do from what you were thinking about with your strange mind,” Bill said sternly. Michiru could have sworn he was aiming a mental glare at her with his eye. She gave a mental shiver in return from it. Bill turned to another page to see photos of her and a person that looked like an older version of Dipper. Bill just stared at it. “Who is this?”

 

_ Hmm… Oh that’s just my Pine Tree. Which is funny cause her last name is Tanyosho. Ayame Tanyosho to be exact. She was my first Dipper partner at cons and stuff… _

 

“Oh did you ‘dip’ into her or something?” Bill asked casually. Michiru knew if she had control of her body she would have gone red from embarrassment. Damn that demon must have been rifling through her memories already or something by the way he was laughing. Now she was getting extremely pissed at him. She just wanted this night to end already, and hopefully wake up tomorrow and find this was all a nightmare, but gut feeling and a louder crackle by the demon had her thinking that it wasn’t. Finally she was able to get some control over the body, but she had a feeling before Bill was done with it more than she gain any control over it.

 

“Stay Out Of My Memories Cipher! Those Are Private!” she growled. She saw her vision go red as the demon got angry at her outburst. 

 

_ Oh really? Let’s just see how private they are shall we? _

 

Michiru suddenly felt her vision then turn black as she felt herself slip into their Mindscape. All she could hear as she fell was Bill laughing before she couldn’t hear anything else anymore.

 

\------------------

 

Bill just couldn’t understand this human at all as he looked down at her form in the Mindscape. The girl’s emotions changed on a pin drop, and sometimes it even overwhelmed him because of the stupid bond they now shared. These feelings were starting to affect him and he didn’t like it at all. Especially when she started with those things she called doritos. He shivered as the memory turned over in his head. He moved closer to his bondmate on the sandy ground and studied her, wondering how she didn’t just break from all that has happen in the past few hours yet. Even the first time they had been here should have broken her or something, or even when she noticed the changes the bond did to her body, yet… She just accepted them like it was normal. Could it be a result of the bond? He didn’t think it was, but it was possible. Then again, when he first met the girl she was strange. Even some of the memories he had been able to view while she was distracted were mostly of her acting supposedly normal around people, but when she was alone she could say the weirdest things to herself. And then there was those locked doors he was itching to break into, but he didn’t yet because he had a thought that if he did, it just might break the girl’s mind. Some of the doors even had strange markings on them he never saw before, might be some kind of personal symbols that mark the memories for what they are. Smart if she subconsciously did that after the bonding to make sure he didn’t know what was in there, or maybe they were always there in a way she just knew about and it didn’t manifest before he messed with her head. 

 

Then those thoughts she had about what might have caused all of this. Bill didn’t like the fact he was blinded to not See the simple mistake that was put in front of him until the last moment. The girl was right in one fact, something had blocked his Sight. He originally thought it might have been his pride and cockiness that he didn’t bother checking. It isn’t like it’s the first time it had gotten him in trouble before. For now though he’ll have to bide his time. First step will have to be, even if he hates it to the core of his very being find a way to work with his Mich. Bill huffs at the last thought as he realized he thought of the girl as his again. The stupid bond was affecting him like that too? What’s next, a sudden desire to hug and cuddle next? If he had a mouth or a stomach he might have thrown up by now by how much the thought disgusts him. 

 

He felt a stirring of thoughts in Michiru’s head and knew she would wake in the Mindscape momentarily. Good, she’s still in her pissed off state so it’s going to be fun to mess with her to relieve some of the tension he was feeling from all this. Like he expected any of this to happen! He was  _ this _ close to winning and fooling the others into only thinking that they had won. If things had gone as planned he would have only ended up back in the Mindscape temporary and kept his physical body, but because of Sixer and Pine Tree he was reduce to this damn bond and now nothing more than a damn voice in a human’s head until he can take control of the body. A female body at that! It might be a new experience for him, and it’s true demon really have no true gender, but for some reason it just feels weird to him. And damn it all he only likes weird when it's directed at someone else at least. Bill snapped his fingers to make his golden cane appear in his hand and started twirling it aimlessly. Great, now he could feel stress. He missed when the only emotions he would feel were happiness and anger. 

 

Michiru finally stirred and opened her eyes below the demon during his pondering. He glanced down and wrinkled his lower eyelid into a parody of a smile. He watched as she looked around the white sandy ground and then turned her head up as he gave a low chuckle to let her know where he was. Oh that look she was giving him, it was so worth going through her memories. 

 

“Well, well, well, somebody looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the Mindscape tonight,” he joked with a manic laugh. He couldn’t help but laugh some more as curses at him rushed through her mind aimed at him. Either right now she forgot that he could read her mind, or she was so mad that she didn’t care, most likely the latter and it just made the situation all the more hilarious to him. Yes, this is exactly what he needed to get rid of all the stress he felt pent up inside of him for the last few hours. He was going to make the most of tonight with his little Mich.

 

“Bill, you are really the most annoying fucking asshole ever,” she cursed at him while flipping him off. He couldn’t help but snicker as he poked at her with his cane to be more annoying towards her. The glare she was giving him was just so amusing. She rolled away from the cane jabs and got off the ground and crossed her arms at him. “Really, knock that off Bill. The cane thing is getting old already.”

 

“Nah, I think you still need some more polka dots on your skin,” he commented as he floated up next to her. He could hear the thought in her head of wanting to smack him away, but since she wasn’t actually doing it, Bill liked that she was actually smart enough not to try. Not that it wouldn’t have any effect on him anyway, just a slight buzz or burning on her end. Okay, maybe it would be a whole lot of buzz or burning on her end. He was getting bored now of this game and he knew she was still mad about him going though her memories. Better to “play nice” right now and at least attempt to get her to work with him. “Anyway Mich, hurt feelings aside,” he started, “Wouldn’t you rather explore more of this place? I mean you've only seen just the beach here.”

 

He waved his cane around in gesture to the area they were in. It was the same place they first met up before when he first bonded with the girl. The white sandy beach that seem to go on forever, paired up with the black water that seem to be filled with silver and gold stars, the white iridescent foam that sparkled in the moonlight from the black sky above that had three strange moons hanging overhead above them. One small red moon that rose on the right side, one medium silver moon that rose on the left side, and a large blue moon that rose in the middle of the other two. For a mindscape, it was really one of the most interesting ones the demon has ever seen in his years and he had traverse through Shooting Star’s mindscape, another human who had a rare colored mindscape.

 

Michiru seem to have finally calm down abit, but her eyes were still filled with her earlier rage at him as she looked around the mindscape as he waved the cane about. She got his point about not seeing anywhere else yet, since last time she was here, she was too shock at the events to really look around. He could sense in her mind that she was still trying to cope with everything that has happened so far, even though it seemed like she was handling things just fine. Enough to argue, yell, or even discuss things with him anyway instead of just crying or screaming like he thought any rational human would in a situation like this.

 

“Just how are you not broken yet?” he asked her. He just had to know why she hasn’t cracked yet. It was bugging him, Bill, a demon who aimed to make humans go insane within seconds by invading their minds, haven’t even affected this girl in any way yet. She was making herself interesting to him and at the same time it was annoying him. He hated humans, yet this one fucking human was interesting him. She was too much like Pine Tree in this sense, but for him, the kid was just a toy to play with.

 

“Broken?” Michi asked confusingly at him, and then it dawned on her about what Bill was asking, “Oh… Well… You can’t break what’s already kinda broken.” She lightly laughed at her reply, but Bill glared at her. He could sense it had something to do with some of those locked memories. How was she blocking him from them? It really shouldn’t be possible. Maybe his Mich had some kind of power before he tampered with her. Now it would be impossible to know. At least not until he finds some way to break the locks on those doors in that labyrinth of memories of hers. She thinks she is broken, but he doesn’t sense anything of the sort. He knows insanity, and she isn’t even close to that breaking point yet.

 

“I know broken kid and you ain’t close to being broken. Why do you think I asked Mich? I bet if this happened to Pine Tree he would break within an hour,” he explained to her. She looked at him in disbelief and started walking away from the beach towards the inland area. Bill floated behind her as they passed the dunes of white ghost grass and dead skeleton-like driftwood trees that inhabited them. Moving on, they soon came upon a deep valley ahead of them still filled with the same white sand, but in the middle of the area were two structures. One that was on the left hand side looked to be almost like a Greek temple that once housed some great god. In front of the temple stood two giant stone dragons guarding the structure, their eyes seem to burn with an inner light. Bill knew they could move if they felt danger, but he was able to pass by them just fine. It was really making him wonder just who his Mich was hiding her memories from if it wasn’t just him. Or maybe they just don’t attack him because of the bond. Similar signatures might have something to do with them not thinking he was an actual threat. It was laughable. He noticed his Michi’s eyes widen at the other structure on the right side of the valley and it took all of his willpower to not just snicker right then and there.

 

“What the fuck is the Fearamid doing here Cipher?” she exclaimed in surprised at the sight of the familiar black floating pyramid that he created when he became physical in Gravity Falls. He couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at the shock look on her face as it became apparent that they could hear faint rave music even from here.

 

“Well, seeing as we are in the Mindscape and there are two structures sitting side by side, why don’t you put it together Mich,” Bill teased as he poked at her back. She jumped forward as the jab hurt her and glared at him. She looked over at the buildings again, her features softening into that of someone in deep thought.

 

“So that means the Fearamid is filled with all of your memories right? And that other place, with the Greek architecture is filled with all of mine. Bet only the outside of both places look straightforward, insides must be a labyrinth,” she thought out loud.

 

“Right on both counts Mich. Have yourself a screaming head,” he said with his eye grin as he made a screaming head appearing in front of her. She stared at the thing screaming at her before she kicked it into the valley below them and listen to its fading scream.

 

“Heh, the only thing we are missing is some gnomes to play Gnome-Kick,” Michiru snickered as she watched the head bounced off the rocks below them. This was the glimpse of the girl Bill first met that day in the Mindscape all those years ago. She seem normal at first, but a few hours in this body and mind meant nothing in understanding how his Mich is. She was surprising him at every turn, and only peaking his interest in her more. They moved further into the valley and he watched as she managed to climb down past the rocks with ease. 

 

“You know we could just teleport down there. It would be a whole lot faster than watching you walking with a chance to trip and fall however funny that might be,” Bill suggested to her as she slipped down a short ways a particularly steep incline. She glared at the demon as she struggled to stay upright and not slide down further to the drop that was a few feet behind her.

 

“Oh now you tell me ya stupid isosceles fuckface. Really should have told me a lot sooner before I almost fell to my fucking death in a dream,” Michi cursed at the demon. Bill was just honestly amazed how this meatsack thought she could talk to him. Maybe it was time to teach her a little lesson if she was to be useful to him.

 

“Looks like you are still slipping to me Mich. I might be willing to help, but with all of these insults you’ve been throwing around at me I don’t see any reason to,” Bill said smugly. She just growled at him as she slipped further towards the drop, but in her mind she was worried about it. Bill was amused she had forgotten about the first rule of being in the Mindscape. Of course he had ways of bending those rules, but it was more fun to see how long it would take her to figure it out on her own. She had finally slipped off the edge of the drop, catching herself on the side when she started to panic.

 

“Bill… Seriously knock it off and help me,” she said in a panicked tone. Bill just hummed to himself as he pretended to ignore her and flick at his fingers. Oh yeah, he could feel the emotions rising inside of her. Panic mostly, but he also felt a touch of anger towards him. Oh how he miss a good torture session like this, never had much time for one when he was so much focus on trying to take over the world in his universe. Michiru was struggling to pull herself up, but the side wasn’t giving her enough of a grip. “Bill Cipher I swear to all that is unholy if you don’t…”

 

“I’m really surprise you haven’t figured it out yet Mich. I mean, you claim yourself oh so knowledgeable about me and all, yet you’ve forgotten all these important things. Like one oh so important thing, NOT TO INSULT THE DEMON,” he said ending by growing in size, turning black with his red eye, and speaking in his demonic tone which cause her to lose her grip on the edge and plummet off the edge of the cliff and fall. He quickly returned to his normal self and floated over to watch as she fell through the air towards the ground below just to see what would happen. He read the thoughts going through her head, trying to figure a way out of this and he laughed in his manic way. Wow she really was slow. His Mich was getting closer and closer to the ground and still she hasn’t figured out the trick yet, not that he was worried or anything, he doesn’t care about some meatsack. It just would be a shame if she was mentally damage when she could be of use, and he doesn’t know how that would affect him with the bond. Just as she was about to hit the ground she stopped mid air. Bill unconsciously gave a sigh of relief as she floated back up towards him and gave him a cold hard glare.

 

“You did that on purpose!” she shouted at him. He rolled his eye at her and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, and? It worked. Not my fault you forgot Mindscape 101. Plus I needed to teach you a lesson for all the insults you’ve been throwing at me since I got here Mich,” he replied smoothly, returning her own glare with one of his own. She flinched at the sight of it, but she didn’t back down from him. Man this meatsack had some spunk.

 

“Well in case if you haven’t noticed, I’ve been stressed out for the last few fucking hours! Cause ya know, there’s a fucking demon stuck inside my fucking mind that can take over my body at any giving time! And if that isn’t enough, it’s BILL FUCKING CIPHER, who not only likes pain, but loves to inflict it on whatever host he is in! You think I haven't done my fucking research on you Bill! I might have some facts wrong because there is so many versions of you out in the Multiverse, but I’m not an idiot when most of the facts align together!” she started yelling at him, tears streaming down her eyes. The girl was shaking in terror and rage at the same time during all of this, so he thought it would be better to wait it out. She wasn’t done with her ranting at him yet, and he was wondering where exactly she was going with this. “I worked too fucking hard to get where I am now to have you come waltzing into my life and fucking me up all over again! It was bad enough I already woke up with a fucking fork in my fucking hand! I am not dealing with it! It took away enough years of my life without me backtracking again! You wanna know why I insult you? Because it’s how I deal with stress! I insult people! I insult myself when I was alone! I do that instead of doing of what I used to do which was this!”

 

It was with the last shout she snapped her fingers, making her pjs disappear from her body showing her naked form to the demon in front of her. She was still shaking, but he could see what she wanted to show him. Her body was covered in scars. Thin scars, thick scars, ropy scars that he couldn’t even fathom how she had inflicted them upon herself, covered her upper legs, upper arms, and all around her stomach area. He heard doors unlock in the Mindscape and knew some of the memories she hid had come rushing back to her. All he could catch was a glint of silver, a flash of something red, and then the last memory was surprisingly parallel to what just happened a few moments ago, except she didn’t fall that time and it wasn’t a long fall. that was where the ropy scars came from. 

 

For the first time in many years the dream demon did not know how to react. He had depended on his Sight for times like these, but now he was stuck without it. Stuck without his Sight, his Eye, his Knowledge, and most of all his Mindscape. This damn girl, whom he had to bond with to survive in this hellhole of a universe, was yelling at him in anger and fear. The fear he dealt with before. He loved it when humans yelled in fear at him. As well as in anger. Hell, Sixer and Pine Tree did it too him so many times. But, this was different. Somehow this was different for Bill. He knew why now he felt strange with the pain from the fork. He blew it off at the time, thinking it was because of how the body reacted, but no, it was because how the bond reacted to it. The bond knew that the pain wasn’t good for her and was warning him. He groaned mentally at this realization. The bond was proving to be bothersome, but it was too late to change anything now. There was no going back and undoing things, that would be hazardous to both of them. He felt something strange inside of him, twisting at him as he looked at the girl floating there shaking and crying naked in front of him. Was he actually feeling pity for this meatsack? The actual feeling of pity? Damn the bond. He was a demon for crying out loud, not an emotional meatsack! He can’t afford to show any kind of emotion in front of this girl to let her know just what kind of bond they have. He soften his glare a bit and looked away from the girl.

 

“I get it, you’re an emotional meatsack. Now either put some clothes back on and let's go or just float there naked all night since I really don’t want to keep seeing that in front of me. And now that I saw it, I can assure you I won’t be making any attempts to add to that lovely collection of marks on our body in the future,” he said calmly as he floated away from her. Bill just hated himself for feeling guilty for saying what he did just now. Urg, he wished Pine Tree never got the banishing spell wrong already. If he knew this would had happened he would have just told the kid what to do to get rid of him. He heard a finger snap behind him and knew his Mich was following behind him.

 

“Fuck you Cipher,” he heard her mutter behind him.

  
“I keep telling you Mich, we really need to get to know each other better before we get to that level of a relationship,” he replied. Bill laughed loudly as he felt his Mich’s blood rush to her face in a blush. If there was one thing he had to admit, she was cute when she was blushing.


	5. Demons Don't Like Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. After christmas work is a pain in retail. Especially customer service with returns. Also sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter, but I felt it needed to end where it does. The next one has a nice surprise, even if its only in a imaginative memory and not real.

**Warning: Choking, Tentacles (though non-sexual)**

 

It was bad enough Michiru had to experience the flashback as she fell from the cliff before she remembered how to control her thoughts in the Mindspace, but when she had snapped and ranted at Bill she thought she was a goner. Every word she had yelled at the demon was true, the fear, the anger, and now the worry she feels with being in this situation. And then for him to just… Well, it really didn’t surprise her. The corn chip asshole was a demon afterall. There he was just bobbing along in front of her as they got closer to the her part of the Mindscape. Guess he didn’t want her messing with  _ his _ memories, but hers were being served on a silver platter. Not like she couldn’t forget how it felt when those locked doors burst open when she showed Bill her body. Michi felt like she had exposed a part of her soul to him then, but it wasn’t like it was something she could hide for long with the scars. It was just memories she was used to blocking for so long, but now there are there out in the open. With him here, she can’t seem to lock them back in. Or maybe it’s cause she can’t lock them back in. Who knows… Maybe Bill does, but she is so not about to ask him about it. Fucking demon triangle with no soul or actual emotions. Yeah Michi can see that conversation going oh so well after what just happened. Emotional meatsack her ass, he has no idea what she went though. She cuts the thought off before it goes any further, this would not be a good place to bring up any more bad memories and she really didn’t need to reveal more of herself to the stupid jerk.

 

“Really great monologuing there Mich, if it was any longer I would have thought you were trying to bore me to death or something. Oh wait I can’t die!” Bill snickered with glee in his tone. The girl rolled her eyes at him as she noticed him glowing brightly as he laughed at her. It didn’t helped she bet that he could tell she was blushing again. Of course he was reading her mind the whole fucking time. She was determine to not let the demon get to her again.

 

“So says the demon who had to bind himself to a human to survive in this universe,” she retorted. She grinned as she noticed the red flicker though his form. This was how she survives her bouts of depression, by insulting or joking about with others playfully. Mostly it was with people online who were used to her odd mannerisms, but Bill it seems had certainly met his match.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Mich. Just wait and see who has the advantage by the time this night has ended,” Bill snapped back while flickering red again before returning to his normal gold color. The tension that was in the air before seem to have disappeared as they shot their banter back and forth. She wondered if the flickers were just a show of annoyance rather than anger. She didn’t think a demon could feel annoyed, but then again when he snapped at her about the insults earlier it must have been from a build up from being annoyed at her insulting him. 

 

“Some advantage Bill. Seeing the secrets memories of a depressed twenty-six year old girl and what, think you have some advantage over her? Really shows off your evilness,” she teased in a light tone, floating closer to him. 

 

“Oh just you wait Mich, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Bill teased, “You might be just putty in my hands when this night is over.” He twisted his face around his body just enough to see her blushing bright red again and laughed in his ringing tone. When he turned his body back on her, Michi got a sudden idea to get back at him. Clearing her mind to make sure Bill didn’t catch onto her plan, Michi snuck up behind the demon and jumped on him, covering his eye with her hands. 

 

“Hehe, I just caught myself a Cipher!” she said in a playful tone. Bill, being surprise for one that someone would dare even attempt to touch him, and the fact that he didn’t even read her intentions in her mind, started flailing at the slight weight on him. 

 

“Get off me now Mich! And unhand my eye!” he growl in a low demonic tone. He didn’t like being blinded, but for some reason the heat coming from her hands felt odd to him. He couldn’t place the feeling at the moment with all the other emotions he was still trying to figure out shooting through him. He felt Michiru giggle against his body and it sent a strange energy through him. 

 

“Nuuu. Not till you say Michi’s on top,” she teased. She wiggled around a bit to keep her hold on his sides. It was not easy to stay on top of a triangle after all. Bill just huffed and tried flipping over to knock her off, but she still held on to him. “That won’t work Billy Boy,” she said in a sing-song voice. Bill just knew he was going to find some way to get back at his human. 

 

“There is no way you are getting me to say that! Now GET OFF!” he shouted as he turned red and bursted into flames, Michi could feel the flames lick at her body, but as she suspected from dealing with the flames from when she first woke up all in this mess it didn’t hurt her. 

 

“Bill, burning me isn’t going to work, even in the Mindscape. Might as well just say it and get it over with,” Michiru said. She was grinning and laughing at his frustration at getting her off. The demon was ready with another trick and suddenly she felt something slimy around her body, she let go in surprise and felt herself slammed into the ground below. Bill was still red in anger, staring at her with his one blazing black eye with its red pupil. Another slimy appendage wrapped itself around her throat and suddenly she couldn’t breath. Really tentacles? She was being choked and restrained by tentacles from Bill Cipher. She mentally cursed at him with her mind since she couldn’t speak with the one around her neck. 

 

“How is this working for you Mich? Having fun now?” he asked in a snide tone as his coloring shifted back to his yellow/gold color now that he had the upper hand. He could see the girl beneath him getting red and blue from lack of air. Was she actually getting turned on by this? Humans these days. She was struggling against the tentacle wrapped around her neck now, her breath was close to running out. Bill didn’t feel like dealing with her waking up from a dream death just yet so loosen it up just a tad. 

 

“Fucking meyo, you fucking bastard! It was a joke!” she snapped at him when she was able to breathe a bit better. She noticed he hadn’t loosen the other tentacles yet on her yet. Her face was still red from the choking she experienced, it felt so real. It didn’t help it felt like she was turned on by it. When did she become a masochist? At least it didn’t make the bad thoughts come back.

 

“You really think too much Mich. And I don’t like jokes when they are aimed at me. I like it better when other people are the bunt of them,” Bill said as he made the tentacles finally disappear. He didn’t like the feeling of the position the pair of them were in. Too intimate… It sent a non-existent shiver throughout his being. No he did not like the feeling it made him feel at all.

 

“Again for the millionth time Bill. Fuck you,” she cursed while pushing him away from her. She really didn’t like how he stared at her with so much disgust. The fact that he even let her push his form away told both of them how awkward they felt. Neither were never going to get used to this strange relationship. Bill just rolled his eye at her in exasperation.

 

“Could have just pulled me closer rather than push me away if you were that desperate Mich,” he crackled as he floated further away from her as she got up from the ground. Michi rubbed her neck, still feeling the phantom touch of the tentacle and shaking her head from the memory. She really needed to find a good way to get back without too much of a major backlash, but anything she could do would result in one. Oh well, she still had that one plan. She moved back behind him, finally reaching up near the stone dragons between the two memory temples. It was the only name for them Michiru could think of for the two structures, since they were basically based off places that worshiped gods. Hell, the Fearamid itself was Bill’s personal temple to all of his egotistical assholeness. The loud laugh that rang out ahead, broke her out of her thoughts and reminded her that the asshole could read her thoughts.

 

“You know it’s true,” she muttered, looking away from him.

 

“Never denied it Mich. It was just hilarious on how you worded it,” the demon replied with another laugh. She turned her head back at him with a glare to the back of his form. 

 

“Damn dorito…”

 

“Really gotta get some new material there Mich.”

 

“Damn nacho powder flavored processed corn tortilla chip.”

 

“That’s the same damn insult!”

 

“Still counts.”

 

“It does not!”

 

“I don’t give a flying rat’s ass what you think Bill.”

 

“You are so frustrating!”

 

“So says the demon who threw me off a cliff, choked me, and burned up my bag of Doritos. You’re frustrated by me? What level of Hell just froze over for that to happen?” Michiru surprisingly asked as her glare turned more to a more confused look. They had both stopped moving to bicker at one another, their personalities clashing once again. Bill just gives her an insidious glare before giving a reply back to her.

 

“Most likely the Fifth, but that doesn’t matter,” he started floating up close to her again. She really was starting to hate his lack of respect of personal space, but then again there is really none between them when they do share the same body, but here it’s just really uncomfortable when he does this. “You are frustrating because I can’t figure you out. One minute you are a crying mess, the next you are acting like a fucking bitch that is bent on annoying me to no end. I am the Master of the Mind, yet you are a fucking mystery to me. I don’t get you.”

 

“Well, like you keep pointing out at me, I’m just a emotional meatsack. AKA a fucking female of the human species you hate, but yet you claim to know oh so well,” she replied back, “Did you actually study any females Bill?” She looked at him questioningly as he seem to fidget in his floating state. Thinking back on what she knows about the demon, other than Mabel, she has never seen him interact with a female human. Demons that identify themselves as females don’t really count for this topic. 

 

“Well…” he started nervously, trying not to look at her with his eye. Michi couldn’t hold back a grin and a laugh at what the reaction was making the demon admit to her.

 

“You… never… actually… spent… any… time… with… a… human… girl…” she wheezed out in laughter. She couldn’t believe it. Bill Cipher didn’t bother to learn anything about human female emotions in all of his years of existing. No wonder he thought Mabel’s dream world would be a perfect trap for Dipper. He thought it would be one giant mystery for the kid. “Of all the unholy things I could think of, that is the funniest. Oh, where have you’ve been all my life you baka?”

 

“Yeah, just laugh it all up while you can. As soon as we reach your little memory place I’m gonna have a little fun Mich,” Bill teased smugly. Hearing that was able to make her sober up at once from all the laughter.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” she stated, narrowing her eyes at the demon.

 

“I dare and will enjoy it. I want to see what makes you tick,” the demon shot back. Horror flashed across her face at him. She knew exactly what he would get up to within her memories. She had to think of something fast, and then inspiration struck, a half-formed plan appeared in her thoughts and quickly disappeared. Hopefully it would be enough not to clue in the demon on the full prank while protecting her memories at the same time.

 

“Wa… wait…” she stuttered out at him as he started to float away towards her memory place. He turned and seem to scan her with his single eye, as if trying to detect something. Whatever he was looking for, he seem to be satisfied since his eye grinned at her.

 

“Trying to delay the inevitable won’t help much Mich,” he commented, waving his cane around lazily. Her one eye twitched in annoyance at the demon, but since she knew she had his interest she had to make it look good. She had a feeling on how her side of the Mindscape worked, especially with the locked memories. She could feel the locks, the markings, and other things that should be within that building, even if she never stepped in there before. Was it an influence of Bill’s power, instinct, or something else that made her aware of all of this? For now though she focused on certain locks in her mind, one she knew what was in there, but was hiding from the demon’s view because of the locks themselves. It was the symbols that gave it away from her, but she needed to rearrange them to fool him. 

 

“I just want… to… to make a… deal,” Michiru stuttered through gritted teeth, making her eyes water like she was embarrassed to even be thinking about doing something like this. She was in a sense, she had to do this to protect her memories from the fucking demon. Bill just laughed with glee as he teleported back right next to her and put his arm around her. She felt her body heat up and at the same time felt disgusted at the touch. She didn’t even know why he made he body feel warm every time he touched her. It was unnerving and she didn’t like the implications at it. She pushed those feelings down to think over at another time, letting the demon keep his arm around her.

 

“Awwww, ish my little Mich afraid of the big bad demon messing with her memories,” he mocked with his eye grin, “Well, I guess I could make a deal depending on what  _ I _ get out of it.” He pulled her closer to him, liking the feeling she seem to be generating with her body against his, though he could read how much she didn’t like it. It amused it so much of this fact, and that he got her worried about messing with her memories to do just what he wanted her to do. Maybe now he could at least see what was behind some of those locked doors. He knew his Mich was smart so he didn’t expect full access to those hidden memories, but he’ll deal with some of them for now. He could feel the hidden thoughts going about her mind, even if he couldn’t get a read on them, but he suspected that was just her hiding what memories to share. He wasn’t worried with how distressed she looked in his gasp, it just made it all the more enjoyable for him.

 

“Demonic Triangular Asshole,” she cursed at him under her breath as she squirmed in his grip. The embarrassment was fading now, only to be replaced by anger and more annoyance at Bill. 

 

“Yes, I don’t want you messing with my memories Bill. It’s the only reason I’m even considering this,” she started with a huff, “You don’t get to change, mess, remove, or add  _ anything _ to my memories, and in return I’ll let you in some of my locked memories that have this symbol on it.” With that she made a key appear in her hand that held a strange almost sword like symbol on it, but on top was a orb where the handle should be and the long point ended in a sharp pointed tip. At each end of the handle were also sharp pointed tips that looked almost like triangles. Around the orb itself, diagonal from each other were four long pointed triangles, like they were indicting some kind of radiance coming from the orb.

 

Bill looked over the key with slight interest, not trying to let the girl know how much he was grinning on the inside. He had seen that symbol on a lot of the locked doors in her memories so it actually wasn’t that bad of a price. She was good, too good at this in truth, but already he had seen the few loopholes in it. It almost made him wonder if she done that on purpose, but he banished the thought, there was no way she was that smart. He glanced at the determined look on her face as she stood there shivering at him. Good there was a hint of fear, so she was afraid she might had made loopholes, not really aware of them. Her mind just now told him that much. He just took in all her conflicting emotions, feeling it energizing him. 

 

“Well, I guess I can take a deal like that. I mean I won’t be able to have any fun with your memories now, but at least I get to see some juicy secrets you’ve been trying to hide from me little Mich. So it’s a  **_DEAL_ ** right?” he said as he held out his free hand that wasn’t wrapped around her as it lit up in his familiar blue flames. Michiru glared at the hand for a second and then reached out with her own hand holding the key and placed it in his hand as they shook.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you then Mich,” Bill said joyfully as the flames disappeared from their hands. He made the key float above his hand and made it disappear with a snap of his fingers. She just glared at the demon and sat down by the dragon statue closest to them, she really didn’t want to follow him in there when he goes to unlock those memories. 

 

“Go have fun then,” she said sarcastically, “I’ll just wait out here till your done revealing all the new secrets about me.” He gave a chuckle at her little remark, but he didn’t mind. She was too much fun to mess.

 

“Okay, but don’t blame me when I start sprouting all your secrets to your friends later,” he said as he disappeared into the building. It was only then she breathed a sigh of relief and let a smirk appear across her face. Her plan worked, now it’s the demon’s turn to get tricked. She couldn’t wait to hear his reaction from here, but she knew he was going to be so pissed off at her in the end. Well it wasn’t like she changed  _ all _ the doors. 

 

She got back up and tried to see if she could copy Bill with making stuff appear in the Mindscape. Michi reasoned that if she could float like him, then it should be possible. She snapped her own fingers while imaging what she wanted and it appeared right before her. A cushioned sofa chair and a glass table with strange patterns was in front of her now along with a tea set for one. She sat down and poured herself a cup, waiting for Bill to make his discovery of her nice surprise awaiting him.

  
“Oh I hope you do enjoy my memories Bill, because I sure do,” she said with a huge grin as she took a sip of tea. Fuck the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some smut in the next chapter. No no not between Bill and Michiru. Billdip smut. Weee! ^^


	6. They Really Hate Tricks Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds a couple of memories, finding that they both make him confront the new things he has to deal with. Especially when he finds out he was tricked when one of the memories isn't what he was expecting to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. It's been rough since the last chapter. At least I was able to post two side stories that goes with this story to keep you guys entertained. My problem was I wanted to make sure the one scene was perfect, and I'm still not sure. XD Especially since... Well you'll read. I'll talk more about that part at the end of the chapter.

**Warning: Mention of Cannibalism, Physical Abuse, Billdip Smut, Dream Death**

 

Bill floated around the twisting confusing maze of Michiru’s memories in the strange temple of their Mindscape. It changed again since the last time he was in here, but he wasn’t surprised since he noticed that the other two times he snuck in here while his Mich was occupied with other worries and things. With how she sometimes blocked stuff from him, he could kinda see now how she did it. The constant change in her memories and thoughts would make it harder for him to read what she was thinking or remembering at the time. His Mich must had figured this trick out quick for it to even work on him, but it wasn’t perfect yet. Which was all well and good, he should see if there was a way to remedy that. Maybe if he opened a bunch of windows around here it would counteract her blocks. That or he would just keep getting glimpses into random memories. He only made a deal not to do anything with the memories themselves, not with her Mindscape. How thoughtless of her not to think of that. He chuckled while snapping his fingers and making his image appear on walls in different places as he floated by while he looked at the doors around him. He might not have his Sight outside of the Mindscape, but in here it works just fine. Useful in situations where beings attempted to lock him out of their minds like Ford. Though he hasn’t attempted to see if he can reestablish that link yet in this world yet. It might even be dangerous to try with his current situation, at least until he finds a way to regain his power.

 

Soon he found a long hallway with plenty of locked doors, though he seem to be floating upside down. The girl really had a weird Mindscape for her memories, his wasn’t any better, but he was a demon. A demon was expected to have a twisted Mindscape. This place was just… Odd. Especially for a human, and he doesn’t even feel its from any of his influence, it’s too  _ soon _ for that. Below him was a massive void of space, but unlike outside that was in the rare color, it was all black and white. Another strange thing since while their share mindscape did turn black and white during the short time of their “joining”, her rare color trait did overrule his usual mind trait to make everything colorful in here. Honestly when it first changed on him it surprised him, but now he had come to appreciate he didn’t have to see things in black and white all the time in here anymore unless he went into some of his memories. Maybe he can find just what made the girl so strange inside of here. It just isn’t normal for a human, especially for one of this dimension.

 

The hallway was starting to give him chills. He looked at the doors, but so far none had the symbol that matched his key, he knew he had seen the symbol before so he know they were here, but just where were those stupid memories. Finally, near the end of the hallway on the left side he found one such door. He made the key appear and unlocked the door to see the memory inside.

 

\------------------

 

_ “First you smash them, to get the jelly out.” _

 

_ It was the singing Bill first noticed as he floated into the memory. The room was small, with barely anything in it. Just a bed, a small bookshelf, and a wardrobe that was covered in beer cans and trash. On the floor a younger version of his Mich could be seen drawing something in a notebook.  _

 

_ “Then you chop the rest, and add them to the pot.” _

 

_ It must have been before their deal because she looked at least a year younger in this memory. A little more happy then too, but he couldn’t see her eyes to really tell. Her brunette hair was longer then and was in a pair of pigtails.  _

 

_ “Granny taught me how to cut the meat. _

 

_ Strip it down to the bone, make sure to save the blood.” _

 

_ The song itself was interesting. The demon had never heard of it before, not even a variation like he knew of some songs that would be from this universe. Either the girl had made it up, or it was taught in the family only. For some reason, he had a feeling it was something the girl shouldn’t be singing. _

 

_ “And when you add it all together, you stir it in the pot. _

 

_ Then we’ll have a feast of flesh, just for me and Gran!” _

 

_ Yep, the song was really something the girl shouldn’t be singing. It was then he took notice of the drawing she was working on, a badly drawn kitchen with what look like her and he guessed her grandmother working over some body parts. That kinda explains the weird sense of humor she has, but seriously cannibalism in this day and age? Well he did hear about that one weird show with the gay guys. What was it called? Wannibal, Gannibal, Deerabal, or something like that. Even to him it was fucking creepy and went to far with the deer skulls. They should just call it Billibal. Everything sounds better with his name in front of it!  _

 

_ “Michelle!” a voice rang out in the room in anger. The small girl froze at the voice and let one of the crayons she was using fall out of her fingers. By how her small form was shaking, she knew she was in trouble. Bill turned to see where the voice was coming from. A tall, muscular man loomed over his Mich and slapped her across her face. His blue eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards her. Even though Bill knew this was a memory, for some reason that act alone made him feel anger towards the male meatsack. The girl was HIS to torture and abuse after all, but there was some conflict with that particular thought. He dismissed it as not important and focused on the scene in front of him. _

 

_ “You foolish bitch! Stop your disgusting nonsense now!” the tall man yelled at her as he kicked her this time, sending her rolling into the bookcase behind her. Her only reaction from the slap and kick was to gasp in pain and curl up in a ball as she held her stomach on the floor. She wouldn’t let him win this time, couldn’t let him see her cry. The demon sense this all from the memory version of his Mich. He was beginning to understand why this memory was locked up. The man didn’t like he wasn’t getting the reaction he wanted out of the girl so he came closer and grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her up off of the ground. There was no way she couldn’t hold in the scream of pain as it escaped past her lips.  _

 

_ “Daddy please!” Michiru cried out desperately, her small fingers trying to pry open her father’s huge digits from being tangled in her brown curls. Tears fell down from her hazel eyes as she fought against her powerful tormentor as he cruelly smiled down at her. He was just looking for an excuse to do this to her again. It never matter what she did, this was his foreplay to something much worse. _

 

_ “You like it you little slut,” he cooed at her as he threw the girl against the wall. Bill watched all of this unfold without an ounce of emotion now, finally reigning in his unwanted developing feelings under control. If he could get them under control in here, then maybe he could handle them with the real deal. An image from earlier flashed through his mind as it reflected on his surfaced, the position the pair of them were in when he got mad at her. He was over his anger by then, but the feeling he knew they both felt then was odd and just plain UNNATURAL to him. This scene wasn’t helping anything, it was really testing his limits with these urg dare he think it FEELINGS. _

 

He couldn’t stand the memory anymore. The cries, the screams of pain, everything the he loved about being a demon just didn’t work with her. Bill left the memory, letting it fade into nothingness and the door closed behind him, shutting and locking itself once again. The demon took a glance at the lock when he heard the click. It HAD to be some kind of self-defense thing to do that. Rarely did a door relock itself once open, not even the memories from earlier that he unintentionally unlocked did it. He could somehow feel those memories shifting around this confusing place. He looked around the hallway again and noticed the doors had changed their symbols. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? EVEN MY MINDSCAPE DOESN’T CHANGE THIS OFTEN!,” he shouted out loud as he started floating around the random hallways again. What was it about this girl that drove him to extremes? Even Pinetree or Sixer wasn’t this hard to figure out! Okay, Sixer was a pushover anyway, but at least Pinetree had a little fight in him. He’s even missing Shooting Star’s dreams right now with all that fuckery inside of them. Damn that girl had some MESSED UP dreams for a twelve year old. 

 

It was in the middle of thinking this thought that he noticed another one of the symbols that matched the key. Finally, he found another memory, and this one didn’t take as long as the last one. Hopefully he can get done this before their body… He just really thought that didn’t he. THEIR BODY. Yeah, that’s it. As soon as he get’s back to the other universe he is stealing another time wish and making it so this NEVER happens. Maybe he’ll be nice enough not to cause the end of the world the next time around, at least till he takes care of the Pines family. IT’S ALL THEIR FAULT HE IS IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH!

 

He takes the key and opens the door, trying not to let all the new emotions overwhelm him. He was already pissed off enough as it is, but at least he should have some good ammunition to throw at Mich to make him feel better. He might not like her cries and screams of distress for some odd reason, but making her mad was hilarious and worked to energize him just nicely. Even more so to see just what she would do in retaliation like with those things she called doritos. He chuckled a bit when he remembered feeling the blush on their… HER face when he implied it made him horney. Like a demon like him can be fill with lust. He floated through the door and was greeted with a surprising scene.

 

_ Bill spotted a bed with two men naked on top of the covers, roughly kissing each other, panting with each breath they took as they took their lips apart to breathe for air. The one man on the bottom had brown curled hair and deep emerald green eyes, the lighting was bad, but he could just make out the start of a birthmark that gave a clue of who the man might be. The other one, the demon just glared at because he had a sneaking suspicion on just who that one was supposed to represent. He realized this must be some kind of dream memory as he glared at the one golden eyed man with golden hair with a smirk too big for his face. Is this what people of this world think of him? Some kind of human fucktoy to pleasure themselves in dreams with?  _

 

_ He tried to turn and leave the dream memory, but the door had disappeared on him. Bill knew then, somehow, someway, his Mich had tricked him.  _ **_HOW DARE SHE TRICK HIM!? HE IS BILL CIPHER A BEING OF PURE FUCKING ENERGY WITH ALL KNOWLEDGE OF THE MULTIVERSE!_ ** _ When he gets out of here she is in for a  _ **_NIGHTMARE OF PAIN_ ** _! With no door, the only way might be for the memory to run its course and wait to see if the door reappears. That might be what she is waiting on. Oh Michiru is so going to get it. He is going to disembowel the girl if it’s the last thing he does, fuck the consequences.  _

 

_ The dream Pinetree moaned out in a loud voice that got Bill’s attention back on the scene in front of him, even through all he wanted to do was ignore it. His whole form vibrated in anger and disgust, yet he kept looking on, waiting for the memory to end so he could get out of here. Again the two dream humans smashed their lips together, but the blond grinned and soon left the lips to peck kisses along Pinetree’s neckline, till he found a spot that made another moan leave the younger male’s mouth. With that, the humanized demon opened his mouth, revealing a set of fangs and bit down on the spot, making blood leak out of the wound which the dream version of himself licked up in bliss. His claws raked up his partner’s side, earning another moan as more blood spilled out of the now open wounds. Yesh, no wonder his Mich is fucked up. _

 

_ “Bill… Fuck me…” panted a very sweaty Pinetree as he pulled the other closer. Now that got Bill’s attention. Never had he heard words sound so… Dare he think, SATISFYING come out of anyone’s mouth, let alone Pinetree’s? Was this girl TRYING to CORRUPT HIM or something? Bad enough he corrupted himself with these fleshy feelings because he had no choice, but was he now to be led down a path to lust of the flesh too? All because of this girl and the stupid thing he HAD to do to SURVIVE? He was a dream demon, not a low life sex demon from the thirty-ninth dimension! Yet he couldn’t stop watching! What was wrong with him!? If there was any time the demon actually felt anything close to regret it was now. Stupid feelings, stupid dimension with no mindscape, and most of all STUPID BOND. He felt like he was losing himself more and more the longer he stayed here and it hasn’t even been that long. He thought it wouldn’t be this fast for things to affect him. _

 

_ “Just a little more my sweet sapling,” the fake him cooed as he grabbed a small bottle off the desk next to the bed and put some lubricant on his fingers. He then spread Pinetree’s legs apart and placed one of the fingers inside his entrance. Bill just couldn’t believe this. He tried closing his eye again to the memory only to find himself opening it as he heard Pinetree scream out his name as his fake self prepared him for penetration. He knew what he was feeling, but he didn’t know how exactly he was feeling it. He didn’t have a meatsack to feel arousal, yet here he was listening to all of this and feeling aroused. He watched as his fake self added a second finger and gently scissored them, stretching the hole wider. Pinetree could do nothing but squirm and curse incoherently underneath him. _

 

_ “Fuck Bill!” he screamed out again as his fake self seem to glow with mischief. He had added a third finger and curled them, touching the sapling in his prostate. His untouched penis dripping with precum down the side as it looked close to reaching its breaking point. His fake human self didn’t look any better off, dripping with sweat and heavily breathing as he removed his fingers from Pinetree’s ass and re-positioned his legs to give him better access. He stopped short of putting his penis in, looking at his partner’s face as he whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.  _

 

_ “Beg.” _

 

_ That’s all it took, that one word, and Pinetree was sobbing and begging for the human Bill to fuck him. Bill’s own eye was slightly widen at the scene, looking at this strange display. It was a sight he knew he would never see on his own Pinetree or anyone else for that matter.  _

 

_ Maybe his Mich could make the same face. _

 

_ It was a thought that was killed as soon as it had appeared. There was no way he would ever EVER even consider that with her. Even if he did want to indulge in these new feelings, he HATED the girl. He continued to tell himself this, lying to himself about what he felt earlier with the choking was nothing but a rush from feeling her life in his hands. That’s all. _

 

_ It was then the fake him buried himself in Pinetree’s ass. Pounding harshly on his cheeks with his thighs as the young man kept begging for the human demon to go faster. Both parties voices sounded almost as one as they moaned over the sounds of skin hitting skin. Soon Pinetree screamed his name as white liquid shot out of his penis and landed on his stomach, his pants barely heard through the whimpers he was making as he came down from his high. The fake demon soon screamed out his partner’s name afterward as he came, the white cum leaking out of his sapling’s ass. Both men looked into each others eyes as they panted, exhausted from the amazing time they had. Bill himself felt strange and searched around, finally seeing the door appear before him. He quickly made his escape before the memory could start over and he was trapped here again. _

 

Once outside, his float height dropped some as he closed his eye and took a deep non-existent breath. He was glad to finally be out of that dream memory, and boy oh boy wasn’t his Mich gonna pay dearly for it. Not only for that, but for tricking him with his own deal. He is the one who makes the tricks in the deals, not some lowlife meatsack. Now that he was away from the uncomfortable situation, his anger was quickly building back up inside of him till he quickly went from a red to a black. He opened his eye to show off his angry red orb. It was time to pay a bitch back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Michiru was still outside by the dragon statues waiting for Bill to come back from her memories. The table and chair she had before were now gone, as she thought it best not to have anything around he could use to smash her against, not that he couldn’t create anything to do so. Well, best not to tempt fate as they say. She felt which memories were opened by him, and when he entered the second one, she made sure to change the symbol quickly to lock him in. She figured that would be the way to do it, since she knew with the deal in place he couldn’t blast himself out of the memory. She also had a feeling teleporting didn’t quite work the same either, not for a memory anyway. 

 

She was trying to remember a bit about the first memory he revealed around the same time he was locked in the second one. She vaguely remembered it, almost. Not the song for sure, it was the first time she heard it, yet it was right there in her memory. Did locking the memory somehow block her from somehow remembering the song? Where did she even learn it? She didn’t even remember where she even learned the strange song, but now in remembering she had a feeling she did know it. Michi grabbed her head, hoping she could shake the answer out of it, but to no avail. She knew what the song was about, she knew she wasn’t taught by anyone in her family, so who taught her that song? Somehow she knew for a fact she did not make up the song herself. She would have to ask Bill if he noticed anything in the memory once he got over his anger at her. If he got over his anger at her. If there was one thing she knew about him, Bill Cipher hates getting tricked with his own deals and that’s basically what she just did to him. She’ll be lucky to still have her soul after this, let alone still be alive.

 

**“OH MICHIRU!”** a booming voice called out from just outside her temple. Shit, he was here already. The triangle demon and black with fury, his eye blazing red in anger and hatred at her. Oh yeah, pissed off was an understatement at his reaction. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her with his hand, now grown to fit around her body as it started to squeezed the life out of her.

 

“Bi… Bill…” she started as she tried to struggle out of the enraged demon’s grip, “It was ju… just a jo… joke.” Bill’s eye narrowed on her as he tighten his grip just a bit more. He wasn’t ready to end the punishment just yet.

 

**“OH A JOKE YOU SAY. SILLY ME FOR NOT TAKING IT THAT WAY. YOU KNOW, BECAUSE YOU TRICKED ME USING MY OWN DEAL!”** the demon boomed in his demonic voice at her. She flinched at the loud voice, her mind going oh shit over and over again as she knew she was in deep trouble. At the same time, she was really getting tired of his drama queen attitude. 

 

“First off I didn’t trick you per say Cipher!” she snapped back all of a sudden, “I gave you a key to a good amount of my memories that are locked, just SOME of them happened to be sexual in nature. I just played a prank on making sure you just happen to open one of the doors that starred you.”

 

The demon squeezed her even tighter, she felt like all her bones were slowly being crushed. She wondered if she died here would she actually died in the waking world. If she did, what would happen to him? Why the the Nine Hells was she even worried about him? She felt his grip relax a bit after the thought, her body getting some relief from the pressure.

 

**“YOU JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND DO YOU MICH? CAN’T LEARN FROM THE LAST LESSON AND JUST HAD TO FUCK IT UP AGAIN. YOU’RE LITTLE TRICKS AND PRANKS ARE NOT GOING TO FLY BY ME. JUST BECAUSE I NEED YOU, DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T BREAK YOU,”** he shouted at her again. She could feel him shaking as he held her within his grip. Just what happen in the memory? Did her joke go too far somehow?

 

“What do you mean I don’t understand? All I get from this is that you can do whatever you want with me, but if I even try one thing against you, even in play, it’s all, ‘Time to Punish the Michiru’ time,” she retorted, “And THAT doesn’t fly with me Cipher. I’m trying to get along with you, but if you want the stick up your angle then this isn’t gonna work out between us.” Michiru glared at the demon now, her fear slowly turned to anger with some worry. She knew she was asking for it now.

 

**“YOU KNOW WHAT MICH? YOU RIGHT. IT ISN’T GONNA WORK OUT BETWEEN US.”**

  
With that, Bill squeezed his hand as hard as he could. Michi felt all her bones crush, and the air being let out of her lungs. With a blinding pain, she blacked out, hearing the crazed manic laughter of the demon as she wondered if she will ever wake up again. Soon she didn’t even think anymore as her conscience faded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait. Work has been giving me full weeks and I've been dealing with some other stuff. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on the Billdip scene, but a certain Dorito likes to monologue. I swear... *shakes head* My type of writing is very odd. I don't actually have control of the characters in a sense. They tend to write themselves. So basically when writing this, I'm basically yelling at my version of Bill to stop talking during the scene. Heh... Yeah I must be insane. 
> 
> Oh before I forget, I got some fanart commissioned of Michiru and Bill. ^^
> 
> Sleepran: http://MichiruCipher.tumblr.com/post/141622862593/sleepran-commission-for-therollingtire-their  
> P-sebae: http://MichiruCipher.tumblr.com/post/142279795743/p-sebae-commission-of-an-oc-possessed-by-bill  
> Iwanttobeadino: http://michirucipher.tumblr.com/post/143710545548/iwanttobeadino-we-share-the-same-fire
> 
> Three amazing artists that did an amazing job especially since they did it from a description. You guys should really commission them yourselves sometime.
> 
> Welp Michi out! Onto the next chapter!


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note on why there is a delay on Chapter 7. Will be deleted when real chapter goes up.

**So I guess you guys are thinking I might have given up on this or just forgotten, but I haven't! I promise! I am continuing this fic and Chapter 7 is in the works. I just been working on a side project. Some of you know about it either from comments from your own stories and you liked this one, from me discussing it here a bit, or tumblr. I'm MichiruCipher on there btw as well. So here it is, a tiny bit of text from my gift fic Flat Memories:  
**

> _“Why should I even free Bill if he is as evil as I’ve heard he is?” Liam asked, glaring at his soul echo as the triangle looked at him nervously, “I’ve heard of the things he had done during Weirdmeggedon. Why does he deserve a second chance?”_
> 
> **_Why not? No one is perfect. He couldn't help his upbringing and what he was taught along the way. He couldn't help going mad. Well… maybe he could have, but who knows. What’s done is done. You can't give up on someone just because of them being bad or a mistake no matter how evil or how big a mistake it was. Especially if it's family._ **
> 
> _Liam felt ashamed by his other self. He was right. Everyone, no matter what they did in the past deserve a second chance. No one was perfect. Look at him… One eye, three digits on one hand, and crooked legs. He wasn't the ideal kid, sure, yet… his parents loved him anyway. The whole town loved Liam Pines and his cheerful smile and never give up attitude. Who was he to decide not to give the psychotic demon a chance? If only there was a way to make sure he didn't hurt anyone, or start another Weirdmeggedon, then Bill can have his chance._
> 
> _“You're right… I'm just afraid he might hurt someone. Especially my family since they were responsible for trapping him there,” Liam replied at last. His other self seemed to calm down and give him a comforting look as he came closer._
> 
> **_Then there is only one thing to do._ **
> 
> _“What?”_
> 
> _Suddenly everything started fading on Liam and he knew the dream was finally ending. His other self was fading along with the dream._
> 
> **_This is goodbye, my time is done. Go where you need to go and make a deal. He can't refuse you. Live the life I was denied. Help him find his way. Be careful, trust must be earned, not given. Goodbye me…_ **
> 
> _Liam saw the last of his triangular self disappear, turning everything around him to black.  
> _

Just a little piece of a huge block of text of a one-shot I’ve been working on since the end of Flat Dreams as a gift for pengychan that’s been taking up all my time for the last few months. I’ve even put off the work on chapter 7 for Stuck With You for right now just to finish this because of how much I want to write this baby. Just being delayed mostly due to work, babysitting four kids, and real life issues (step-father thinks writing/drawing on computer is a waste of time even as a real job, ect...). I only get so many hours a day to spend on the computer and by the time I get caught up on all my e-mails and site work (if I get any time to do any that is) I have to get to bed and get ready for my real life job. *sighs* At least I found out how to get google docs on my phone so I work on it at work as well. Lol. So hopefully I’ll be releasing the full version of this soon. Until then! **Reality might be an illusion, but it’s your illusion. ^^**


End file.
